The present invention is directed to a valve-in-valve body arrangement, vent port and method of use for service valves, process fittings or service adapters which simplifies the existing apparatus and methods.
Present service valves include a process path from an inlet to an outlet with an external aperture holding a solid valve body. The solid valve body is externally controlled so that it can move and block the process path but performs no other functions. Charging and evacuating are accomplished in other ways including through the use of a process fitting. The process fitting requires a further aperture, the addition of valve fitting itself, machining, and assembly.
These service valves are attached in the factory to the charged side of a system such as a split HVAC system. The HVAC system is charged in the factory through a field side connection, shipped charged, and then connected to the remainder of the split system through the field connection. Often the field side connection will be contaminated with lubricants during factory charging, evacuation, pressure testing, during shipping, or during installation. This will leave residual lubricants with entrained refrigerants inside the assembled system. The subsequent vaporization of the entrained refrigerants can falsely indicate system leaks or other contamination problems.